Mara Avaressa
''Common Statistics Race: Tiefling Age: 23 Height: 5’9” Weight: 101 lbs Hair: White. Skin Tone: Pale Skin Texture: Silky smooth Eye Color: Dark red. Her eyes glow brightly when angry or she access her demonic heritage. Accent: Northern Moonsea Recognizable Features: Mara has large, black leathery wings, two backwards slanting on her head, and dark red eyes from her demon heritage. Other noticeable features are her pure white hair, ample chest, and completely hairless body (expet her head). Spoken Languages: Common, Abyssal Left or Right Handed: Right handed for most actions, but left handed for her magical abilities Deity: Sharess. Class: Warlock Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Relatives: Kindara and Margrum Avaressa (Mother and father), Syneth (Succubus, demonic bloodline provider - unknown yet to Mara) ''Ability Scores Strength (10): Mara is average when it comes to her physical strength. Although she appears beautiful and delicate, she's not any less strong then a normal human woman. Dexterity (14): Mara is graceful when she moves and quicker than some others, her grace is more seduction related than for the quickness of combat. She also has a healthy aim when it comes to using her eldrich blasts. Constituion (10): Similar to her strength, Mara is average in her physical toughness, despite her sensual look. Intelligence (14): One of her greatest assets is her quick thinking mind. Mara tends to spend much time in deep, if chaotic, thought. Wisdom (10): Although thoughtful, Mara is often distracted, mostly due to sensual pleasures and the chaos of her heritage. However, she can be observant when she wishes to be. Charisma (18): Mara's main strength is her fierey, seductive charisma. Thanks in part to her succubus heritage, she is extremely beautiful and stands out easily in a crowd. ''Statistics Female Tiefling Warlock 9 CN Medium humanoid Init +2; Senses darkvision 60 ft. Languages Abyssal, Common AC 15 hp 51 Resist cold resistance 5, electrical resistance 5, fire resistance 5 Fort +4, Ref +5, Will +11 Speed 40 ft. (40 ft flying) Melee +6/+1 Base Atk +6 Frequent Combat Gear +2 dagger Warlock Invocations Invocations Known (CL 9th): Lesser - brimstone blast, eldrich chain Least - beguiling influence, eldrich spear, frightening blast, summon swarm Spell-Like Abilities darkness 1/day Abilities Str 10, Dex 14, Con 10, Int 14, Wis 10, Cha 18 SQ +2 hide, +2 bluff, armored mage, damage reduction 2/+1, decieve item, fiendish resiliance Feats Craft Wonderous Item, Extra Invocation 1, Force of Personality, Leaderhsip, Light Armor Proficency, Simple Weapon Proficency Skills Bluff +17, Concentration +4, Lore +6, Persuade +11, Spellcraft +11, Use Magic Device +17 Carried Possessions tba ''General Character Information Mara is stunningly beautiful and seductive, despite her demonic heritage. Indeed, her demon features give her not only abilities to assist in seduction, but accent her beauty as well. She uses her body, charms and charisma to full advantage, although she is often quiet in this regard, letting others come to her, asserting herself if she feels the need, or something catches her interest. Although she possess arcane ability derived from the abyss and her demon blood, Mara is not a typical spellcaster. She has little interest in research or magical lore, unless it relates to her demonkind. She much perfers the destructive side of her abilities, than the helpful or intrinsic nature of them. Because her demon heritage only manifested physically a short time ago, Mara has struggled with two different sides of herself...the woman she grew up as, and the influences of her blood and desires. Usually, Mara is a fiesty, independant, if kind and generally helpful woman to most people. However, when she is around those of evil intent, as well as those who share her goal of demonic power, she quickly changes to a dark, power-hungry being who desires slaves, and demonic power regardless of those she hurts. Mara tends to conviently ignore these outburts of evil nature for the time being, vainly surmizing she's not at fault if she does not focus on them. This, and her chaotic nature can see her delightfully scheme or murder in cold blood one moment, and have a romantic, pleasureable evening next to the hearth the next. In battle, Mara uses her eldrich blasts to full advantage. She blasts earlier, and often, forgoing the use of ranged weapons. She perfers to stay behind others to let loose the full range of her abilities, but Mara keeps a curved dagger in her right hand, and isn't afraid to use it if necessary. Indeed, at times her demonic bloodlust overtakes her, and when she enters melee, she fights dirty, going for any weak spot she finds. ''Appearance Foremost, the fey’ri is extremely beautiful. Standing at a mere 4’9”, she is quite small for an elf. Her features are delicate, a sign of this beauty and the result of centuries of inbreeding. Her hair is a silky blonde and her skin is a light, if almost pale, bronze of her sun elven heritage. No mark or blemish is present on her skin, and her womanly features are incredibly alluring to the eyes. Her breasts are small, but full and tilt perfectly, while her behind is shaped with soft curves. The only signs of her demonic heritage are the vast, leathery wings that unfold from her back, two horns that project from her silky hair, elongated finger nails and two small fangs. Some of the Aelorothi described her as a succubus instead of a fey’ri, for she seems to embody the very look of those tempting demons. One noticeable feature she has is her green eyes. Though normally they are simply a brilliant emerald, when she becomes angry or focuses intently on her demonic power, they glow a brightly. Valeera’s own flirtatious nature and dogma of Graz’zt ensures she wears little, using the beauty of her body to full advantage. Though these clothes may be revealing, they are almost always noble elven in nature, as befits her arrogant sun elf ancestry. Her perfered colours are red and gold, colours ingrained in her from her days among the fey'ri houses, and black, in which she displays to honor Graz'zt. However, regardless of what design she happens to be wearing at the time, she always wears some kind of loincloth with no covering underneath, which reveals her womanhood if there is a strong breeze or she moves her hips seductively. Category:PC